wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Sesame Street
Grand Theft Sesame Street is a video game made for the Nintendo 64 and NintenD'oh 66, but later released to every gaming system that has ever been released. Yes, even the CD-i. Grand Theft Sesame Street is a story of suffering, crime, redemption, Yahoo!, EA, Beats by Dr. Rea and evil puppets. The story was continued in Grand Theft Sesame Street 2: Elmo's Return. Plot One stormy, Elmo was innocently driving to work as a preschool teacher. He loved little kids ( Then his car breaks down. He gets out, and tried to fix it. Then he sees a pool. Thinking of how funny it would be to jump in a pool during a lightning storm, he does so. That's when lightning struck the pool. The next morning, he wakes up in a hospital gameplay Grand Theft Sesame Street is a third person shooter. This means you are the third person to shoot stuff (the first two being Officer Weirdo and Ernie). The player must control Elmo as he shoots anyone who displeases him. The main goal of the game is to complete every level, but most players are totally ignorant of this fact, and instead prefer mindlessly shooting for hours on end. Despite the name, there is no "theft" and this game is not all that "grand". There are also random Cookies laying around town. Get 100 of them to get an extra life. Or you can just eat them; that's really up to you. But be careful... Cookie Monster will come after you. Bosses *Level 1: Bowser Jr. *Level 2: Giant Goomba *Level 3: Bowser Jr. *Level 4: Evil Flying Magical Mustard Bottle *Level 5: mario *Level 6: King of Hyrule *Level 7: George W. Bush *Level 8: Bowser *Level 9: Eviler Bowser *Level 10: Super Eviler Bowser Development Grand Theft Sesame Street was initially the idea of Mario. Except he was going to make it a cooking shame about the mob boss Elmo. Then Wario and Waluigi came in and beat the crap out of him. He signed over the rights to the shame, and the WaDuo got started. Lawsuit This shame was sued by the makers of Grand Theft Auto. The UnAnything Team interviewed them, and they only gave us this quote: "THEY STOLE OUR gAME! THEY STOLE OUR Game THEY STOLE OUR gAME!" The trial took place in May of 2008. Grand Theft Auto put up a great argument, but Wario just kept picking lint out of his belly button while his lawyer did the chicken dance. Waluigi was not at the trial because the Elmo Gang had shot him in the leg. The WaDuo had to pay MK$129.24 (equal to 129,240 Dollars) and a small soda from Wendy's. Trivia *The jigsaw puzzles form a picture that shows Cookie Monster eating a oatmeal raisin cookie, but he hates raisins for no reason. *The Math Book of Evil was originally going to be the true final boss (who used an atomic bomb to attack the player), but was replaced by Super Eviler Bowser to make the game more challenging. Category:Banned Category:Stupid